1. Field of the Invention
The Present Invention relates, generally, to a board-to-board connector, and, more particularly, to a board-to-board connector allowing for tight-fitting workability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a board-to-board connector may be used to electrically connect a pair of parallel circuit boards. Such board-to-board connectors are attached, preferably by tight fitting means, to respective opposing surfaces of a pair of circuit boards so that they are electrically connected to each other. An example of such a board-to-board connector is illustrated in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-148240. Further, FIG. 12 illustrates a perspective view of the plug connector of a conventional board-to-board connector. As shown, plug connector 801 is attached to a first circuit board (not illustrated) and tightly fit so as to be engaged with a receptacle connector attached to a second circuit board (not illustrated). Plug connector 801 is provided with plurality of terminals 861 fitted in plug housing 811, which is formed of an insulating material. Tail portions 862 are connected to the first circuit board.
Slope surface 814a is formed on an inner end of an upper surface of side wall portions 814 so that a receptacle housing of a receptacle connector (not illustrated) can be smoothly guided into plug housing 811. Thus, when plug connector 801 is tightly fit so as to be engaged with the receptacle connector, it is possible to insert the receptacle housing into plug housing 811 of plug connector 801 in an easy manner. Thus, the tight-fitting workability is improved.
However, in the conventional board-to-board connector, it can be difficult to perform the tight-fitting operation, as it takes a long period of time. Specifically, when plug connector 801 and the receptacle connector, attached respectively to the circuit boards, are tightly fit to each other, depending on the working conditions, an operator might have to perform the tight-fit operation while unable to see a fitting surface of plug housing 811 and the receptacle housing. In such a case, the operator may fumble around to adjust the posture of the receptacle housing relative to plug housing 811, so that the fitting surface of the receptacle housing can be made to slide on the fitting surface of plug housing 811, and so that the receptacle housing is received in plug housing 811. However, as is obvious from FIG. 12, only slope surface 814a is formed on the fitting surface, i.e., the upper surface, of plug housing 811. Therefore, when the fitting surface of the receptacle housing is made to slide on the fitting surface of plug housing 811, plug housing 811 and the receptacle housing may be greatly misaligned with each other, or, alternatively, a portion of the receptacle housing may enter into plug housing 811. Thus, the receptacle housing and plug housing 811 may be caught at each other. As a result, the tight-fitting operation cannot be performed in an easy manner, and may take a long period of time.